Crawler
by meryelde
Summary: Eilish Roddery, um rapaz retido com um passado traumatizante é matriculado em Hogwarts de modo a acabar os seus estudos. Traições, romances, mistérios, bla bla bla [sou péssima pra summary's ..']
1. Default Chapter

Title: Crawler 

Autor: Meryelde

Disclamer: Ideias pertencentes a J.K.Rowling

* * *

A chuva ainda não tinha cessado quando se ouviram gritos do número treze de Hogsmeade. Ninguém na pacata vila sabia ao certo o que se passava naquela casa com o número do azar, mas já se começavam a inventar boatos de possíveis explicações para os estranhos barulhos que se ouviam todos os dias. Aquele dia tinha sido o pior de todos, ouvia-se o arrastar dos móveis pelo soalho e o barulho de gritos de horror e de fúria. Alguns comerciantes que acabavam de fechar as suas lojas apressavam-se em sair dali com medo de sofrerem alguma coisa com a situação.  
Por fim a porta rangeu e abriu-se abruptamente, e um homem bastante encorpado e com as faces muito rosadas empurrou um pequeno rapaz para o lado de fora. O rapaz tentou debater-se mas as grandes mãos do homem envolviam todo o seu braço e apertavam-no com frieza.  
Ouviu-se um ruído do lado de dentro, o homem voltou-se para trás e o rapaz aproveitou a sua distracção para lhe pontapear com violência nas partes baixas. O homem finalmente largou-o e o rapaz esgueirou-se pela casa, saltando por cima da mesa caída e das cadeiras espalhadas e partidas pelo chão.  
Num dos cantos da casa estava uma mulher semi-nua, com um bebé no regaço e as pernas e braços estavam provavelmente partidos pois conseguia-se ver claramente o despontar dos ossos. O rapaz correu até ela e deslizou com os joelhos no chão para verificar se ela estava bem. Não, na realidade ela não estava bem, tinha o sobrolho aberto e a cara banhada em lágrimas e sangue, e estava num estado de imundisse extremo. Ela poisou uma das mãos na face pálida do rapaz e ele pôde sentir o coração dela bater muito rápido e descompassadamente.  
- Leva o Tommy daqui. -suplicou com a voz arrastada e rouca de tanto soluçar.- Vocês não merecem ser educados nesta casa. -de seguida pegou no bebé do seu regaço e entregou-o aos braços do rapaz.- Por favor, não o mates como tentaste daquela vez, querido! Vocês são tudo o que eu tenho, eu vou procurar-vos quando a situação do vosso pai acalmar.  
O rapaz olhou para o bebé que chorava e se contorcia nos seus braços com relutância, ele nunca gostara do irmão nem era agora que iria começar a gostar dele. Era feio, pequeno e despontavam da sua cabeça pequenos cabelos pretos encaracolados tal como o irmão e o pai.  
O homem levantou-se e resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível. A mulher, ao ver que tinha chegado a altura de eles fugirem, beijou a testa dos dois filhos e empurrou o rapaz para ele se ir embora. Ele ainda se deteve à porta, voltando-se para trás para ver o pai pegar numa das pernas de uma cadeira e utilizá-la para bater na mãe violentamente. Quando a mãe perdeu a consciência ou morreu, ele nunca soube o que acontecera naquela altura, o rapaz apercebeu-se de que tinha de fugir se ainda queria viver por mais um tempo. Apertou o bebé no seu peito e correu desastradamente pelas estradas lamacentas de terra batida, puxando por vezes o cabelo preto comprido para trás da orelha.  
Estava de tal maneira molhado que não conseguia sequer distinguir se o seu corpo era água ou se era sólido. Precisava de encontrar urgentemente algum sítio seco e seguro para passar a noite sem que o seu pai o descobrisse e os trouxesse de volta a casa. Não havia ninguém na rua, e as pessoas que passavam diante deles não se importavam que uma criança e um bebé estivessem à chuva.  
Era sempre assim desde que ele se lembrava, todos os dias quando o pai voltava a casa bêbado, batia na mãe. Já estava habituado à rotina, e se a tentasse defender acabaria ferido também. Mas nesse dia tinha sido diferente, ele estava fulo e fora de si porque achava que a mulher andava a sair com outro homem, o que na realidade era verdade, ele sabia que a mãe saía todas as manhãs com um jovem simpático que trabalhava no Flourish and Blotts. O rapaz deduziu que a esta hora a mãe provavelmente já estaria morta.  
Uma brisa de ar quente proveniente do seu lado esquerdo fez com que ele parasse e olhasse para o lado. Era um beco sem saída e bastante estreito por sinal, situava-se ao lado de um restaurante e mesmo no fim do beco estava um forno gigante onde vários trabalhadores faziam pão. O rapaz não pensou duas vezes, entrou pelo beco e escondeu-se entre os dois caixotes de lixo que estavam perto da entrada. Pelo menos ali os pingos de chuva não eram tão fortes devido às telhas das duas casas quase juntas.  
Tommy tinha-se debatido e chorado durante todo o caminho, ele estava habituado apenas aos braços da mãe, mas tinha de se habituar aos braços do irmão se queria ficar vivo. O rapaz tirou um naco de pão cheio de bolor do bolso das calças e partiu-o em dois, oferecendo uma metade ao bebé. Tommy pegou no pedaço de pão com agrado, mas depois atirou-o para o chão e deu uma risada para que o irmão brincasse com ele.  
- Estúpido bebé! -gritou o rapaz, largando o bebé no chão de pedra e fazendo com que ele começasse a chorar descontroladamente.- Aquele pão era a única coisa que tinhamos para comer e tu atiras para o chão! Qualquer dia mato-te à fome para veres o que desperdiçaste.  
Quando ele principiou a sufocar o bebé no pescoço, duas mãos envolveram a manta onde o bebé estava coberto e puxaram-na para cima. O rapaz olhou para cima e verificou pela farda que era uma mulher que trabalhava ali. Segundos depois já se tinham reunido todos os trabalhadores à sua volta, tentando verificar o que estava a acontecer.  
- Saiam daqui, não há nada para ver, continuem a trabalhar no forno. -a voz da mulher era forte e tinha um tom autoritário, era provavelmente a que gerenciava os fornos.  
Depois de vários sons de protestamento e de toda a gente ter voltado para o fim do beco, a mulher baixou-se e apanhou o pedaço de pão do chão, examinando-o com uma sombracelha erguida.  
- Ainda bem que ele não comeu isto. -disse.- Se o tivesses feito comer ele não teria aguentado e tinha morrido certamente daqui a uns dias. A menos que o quisesses matar como te vi há pouco. -a mulher passou os olhos do pão para o rapaz com a mesma sombracelha erguida em sinal de reprovação.- Onde estão os teus pais, miúdo? Não devias andar a estas horas na rua com a tua idade.  
- Eu não tenho pais, senhora. -respondeu, semi-cerrando os olhos pretos e brilhantes.  
- Não tens pais? -repetiu a mulher, em tom de surpresa.- De onde vieste então? A cegonha trouxe-te?  
- Não, eles morreram há pouco tempo. -mentiu, levantando-se do chão e enxugando o cabelo encharcado.- Tenho vivido na rua mais o meu irmão.  
A mulher olhou com compaixão para o dois e despentiou os cabelos do mais velho.  
- Como é que te chamas miúdo?  
- Eilish, e ele é o Tommy. -disse, apontando vivamente para o irmão.  
- Não tens sobrenome? Temos de inventar um então. E que idade tens, Eilish?  
- Tenho cinco anos acho eu, não tenho a certeza. -ele falava num tom tão inocente que a mulher estava a fazer um esforço para não chorar.- O Tommy tem pouco mais que um ano.  
A mulher confortou Tommy no seu colo e puxou Eilish para o seu lado. Pegou na sua mão imunda e fria e começou a andar em direcção ao forno, sorrindo afavelmente para Eilish.  
- Fazes-me lembrar um falcão com esses olhos e esse nariz adunco. -declarou, olhando para a frente.- Chamemos-te Eilish Roddery então. Sou a Alicia, prazer.  
- Roddery... -murmurou Eilish para ele próprio extasiado por ter conseguido ganhar um sobrenome. 


	2. Capitulo dois

A neblina matinal envolvia o beco numa cegueira medonha, e um bando de melros sobrevoava e grasnava por cima da espessa camada. Apenas os vagos contornos dos tijolos das paredes se distinguiam por entre todo aquele cenário em preto e branco. Ouvia-se um som metálico idêntico ao de correntes a estalarem na carne de um humano, mas com uma batida seca e precisa. E de repente, por entre as névoas, elevou-se um ferro oxidado, pronto para bater na parede à sua frente.  
Os olhos pretos de uma criança fitaram a parede esburacada e esmurrada com ódio e repugnância, tornando os olhos de corvo ainda mais brilhantes. Esfregou as mãos uma na outra, e um fio de sangue escorreu e deslizou pelo seu pulso, tal eram as horas que ele passava com aquele pau empunhado, batendo com a maior força numa parede. Aquele exercício era uma espécie de treino para aumentar a precisão do golpe, assim como para aumentar a força de ombros e braços. Eilish nunca desistira desde seis anos de idade, ele tinha de conseguir esburacar aquela parede até conseguir abrir um buraco suficiente grande para que ele entrasse dentro do edifício sem problemas, até agora ele não o tinha conseguido.  
Cortou mais um pouco da ligadura que trazia sempre no bolso das calças e enrolou-a em volta das mãos, pegando outra vez no ferro para recomeçar o exercício.  
Tudo o que existia naquele local era ódio e tristeza, a névoa deslizando pelo ar, abafando-o e escondendo-o da luz do sol, e o menino frio que passava os seus dias a mutilar-se em troca de um pouco de força ou de habilidade.  
Vários sons de passos aproximaram-se do centro daquele beco, exactamente no local onde se encontrava o garoto. Depois, um jovem alto e musculado surgiu das brumas e olhou reprovadamente para Eilish. Tinha feições rudes e largas, com os olhos castanhos encovados e o cabelo castanho despenteado e seco.  
- És tu o Roddery? -perguntou, na sua voz forte e timbrada.  
Eilish tinha-os ignorado completamente, mas agora, quando o grupo aumentava e emergia das névoas, foi obrigado a lançar o ferro para o chão e a olhá-los friamente.  
- Sim. -respondeu simplesmente, franzindo o sobrolho.  
O grupo de jovens, uns mais gordos que outros mas quase todos com alguns músculos vísiveis, soltou altas gargalhadas, que ecoaram por aquele corredor estreito e quase que faziam estremecer as paredes.  
- Acho que vim aqui perder o meu tempo. -afirmou o que antes tinha indagado pela sua identidade e que parecia ser o líder.- Não luto com pirralhos que têm idade para ser meus netos.  
Eilish apertou as mãos, fazendo com que os seus braços tremessem, tamanha era a força.  
- Oh! O bebé precisa da mamã para o acalmar! -provocou o mais franzino do grupo, avançando e apertando as bochechas quase inexistentes de Roddery.  
Eilish respondeu a esta provocação com um preciso soco no nariz dele, fazendo com que cambaleasse para trás e que tropeçasse numa das latas de lixo. Dois dos seus amigos reuniram-se em volta do ferido inconsciente, pois tinha acidentalmente sido trespassado na nuca por um caco de vidro.  
Sorriu torcidamente e estalou os dedos, sob o olhar mesquinho dos que não estavam a assistir o ferido.  
- O Mathew é fraco, puto. Até um bebé o punha inconsciente. -disse o líder, avançando para a frente e ajoelhando-se na fronte de Eilish, para que ficasse da sua altura.  
Roddery olhou-o com desconfiança, assim como olhava para toda a gente. Levantou a mão para agarrar o pescoço dele, mas o outro foi mais rápido e agarrou-o no pulso com força.  
- Calma... -tranquilizou ironicamente, agarrando no outro pulso de Eilish e apertando os dois com ainda mais força.- Tens os pulsos frágeis, se eu os apertasse com mais força partia-os, mas como sou misericordioso não vou fazer isso, és só um miúdo de rua que se diverte a desafiar os mais velhos e se acha o maior. Não percebo porque nos chamaste aqui. Nós só lutamos com gente da nossa idade e tamanho, era injusto lutarmos contra um pirralho sozinho e ganharmos.  
- Oh, anda lá Uriel! -protestou um gordo feio, de olhos escuros e cabelo escuro.- Vamo-nos divertir um bocado com ele, o miúdo está tão decidido a lutar contra nós.  
Eilish sorriu perante a proposta, tinha-os desafiado de facto no dia anterior através de uma carta deixada no local onde o grupo passava os dias. Bateu as mãos cerradas uma na outra e socou Uriel também no nariz. O líder do grupo uivou e esfregou o nariz ensanguentado, recompondo-se logo de seguida e levantando-se. Eilish chegava-lhe à sua barriga.  
- Bem, bem... -ironizou, dando uma gargalhada.- Para um miúdo de seis anos tens muita força. Felizmente tenho mais que tu. -e de seguida deu uma joelhada no estômago de Eilish, deixando-o sem respiração e com os olhos arregalados.  
Uriel cruzou os braços ao peito e cerrou os olhos, o resto do grupo juntou-se-lhe e olharam para Eilish, estendido no chão com a mão no estômago.  
- Este foi fácil demais, o que é que esperávamos dele? Uma ameaça? -gracejou um dos rapazes, pontapeando não com muita força o estômago de Eilish.  
Uriel fez um sinal com a mão e todos os rapazes seguiram atrás dele, avançando pela névoa que já se desvanecia. Eilish olhou vagarosamente para os vultos a afastarem-se, e os seus passos ecoaram nos seus ouvidos com mais intensidade. Levantou-se, com as pernas fracas e trémulas, e limpou os restos de vómito que adornavam a sua boca.  
- Ainda não acabou. -balbuciou, empunhando o ferro e batendo com força nas suas mãos, fazendo com que um fio de sangue caísse novamente.  
O grupo parou, e todos olharam para trás com o sobrolho erguido. Ninguém teria conseguido, passado segundos de ter recebido um golpe no estômago, aguentar-se em pé e ter força suficiente para fazer sangrar a mão. Uriel voltou atrás e distanciou-se uns metros de Eilish, que mais parecia um demónio do que uma pessoa.  
- Dou-te uma oportunidade de fugires, puto. -notava-se que Uriel já começava a perder a paciência com aquele rapaz que o tinha desafiado e que tinha perdido logo no primeiro ataque.- Vou contar até três, e é bom que corras para trás da saia da tua mãe se não queres ficar gravemente ferido, isto é, se tiveres mãe. -o grupo fundiu-se num riso escarninho e irritante, quase que ironico.  
Aquela tinha sido a gota de água, Eilish não suportava quando o zombavam de não ter pais. Só se conseguia ver uma sombra preta a mover-se com tal velocidade que era impossível antecipar os seus movimentos, e nos segundos seguintes, todos os membros do outro grupo estavam no chão, alguns inconscientes e outros lamentosos. Eilish colocou o pé em cima da barriga de Uriel e fez tanta força que este foi obrigado a vomitar.  
- Então, sou o líder das ruas de Hogsmeade ou não? -perguntou, com um sorriso triunfante.  
Uriel olhou-o com repugnância e murmurou:  
- Tu não és dos nossos, tu és um assassino, não devias ter nascido.  
Eilish pressionou a barriga com mais força e deslizou o pé até ao pescoço, fazendo com que o ele ficasse quase sem respirar.  
- Responde à minha pergunta, não pedi a tua opinião.  
- Sim, mestre. -balbuciou e fechou os olhos, pois estava dorido e exausto.  
Eilish pegou no ferro ensanguentado que usara para bater nalguns dos rapazes e apoiou-o no ombro, partindo de volta à zona movimentada da vila. Deteve-se na saída, acrescentando:  
- Aliás, não tenho seis anos, tenho oito. 


	3. Capitulo três

- Mãe?... -Eilish olhou boquiaberto para a figura de luz que se formava à sua frente. Trazia-lhe conforto e os seus cabelos eram feitos de leite.  
A mulher simplemente o abraçou, e ele escondeu a cara no seu vestido de pano cru, abafando os soluços e as lágrimas.  
- Mãe... -murmurou, poisando a cabeça no seu regaço.  
Os dedos finos e esguios enrolaram e afagaram o cabelo descuidado e preto do filho, confortando-o com o toque que cheirava a frutas cristalizadas. Parecia o Éden, o espaço era apenas uma imensidão de luz ofuscante e branca, e a mulher tinha uma aura poderosa e fascinante, com o formato de asas nas costas. Na verdade, para Eilish ela era um anjo de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos pretos.  
- Escuta, querido. -confortou, elevando-o delicadamente pelo queixo. Limpou as lágrimas com o polegar e continuou.- Tens de voltar para o teu corpo.  
- Não, mãe. -lamentou-se, abraçando-se à mãe abruptamente. A mulher mostrou um sorriso afável e cantou-lhe uma canção de embalar como quando ele era bebé.  
- Isto não passa de um sonho, e em breve vai acabar como todas as noites. -disse na sua voz doce e compreensiva que exaltava a sua beleza.- Vai, ou teremos de ser separados à força.  
Eilish soluçou e apertou o corpo da mãe com mais força, escondendo-a com o seu corpo musculado e largo.  
- Chhh...Já és um menino grande para chorar, querido. Anda, volta para o teu corpo, hoje fazes dezoito anos. -a mãe sorriu abertamente, mas a sua gentileza só tornou o momento mais melancólico.  
Ele elevou os seus cento e noventa e dois centímetros e continuou a fitar a mãe com uma expressão lamentável, até ela desaparecer numa bruma e toda aquela luz se desvanecer nas trevas.  
Era o mesmo sonho, todas as noites desde que se lembrava, nunca tivera outro sonho além daquele. E de todas as vezes acordava sobressaltado e transpirado, e normalmente não voltava a adormecer. Naquele dia não tinha sido diferente, apesar de supostamente ser um dia feliz. Limpou o suor da cara com a palma das mãos ligadas por gaze e apoiou-se na borda da cama, fitando o chão e fazendo um esforço para não fraquejar e chorar. De repente a porta do quarto abriu-se, e Eilish foi obrigado a representar o papel de homem frio e antipático, como sempre fizera desde pequeno.  
- Parabéns! -felicitou Alicia, que já tinha envelhecido desde que encontrara Eilish em criança.  
Abraçou-o ternamente, mas foi repelida dos braços do seu filho adoptivo.  
- Eu não preciso da tua compaixão. -disse Eilish, levantando-se e espreguiçando as costas.  
Alicia cruzou os braços ao peito e revirou os olhos, já estava à espera daquela reacção por parte de Eilish, mas sabia que no fundo ele agradecia-lhe por isso.  
- Sempre o mesmo antipático...Sempre o mesmo... -resmungou, tirando abruptamente a camisola suja que Eilish usara para dormir.- E sempre cheio de cicatrizes e feridas, já desinfectaste esta? -perguntou, tocando levemente sobre um pequeno corte nas costas.  
- Não é preciso, é só um arranhão. -respondeu, pegando numa t-shirt preta simples com uma caveira na frente que ele tinha comprado há três anos.  
Alicia torceu o nariz e apoiou-se em bicos de pés para lhe dar um beijo na face.  
- Desce para o pequeno-almoço, hoje fiz panquecas.  
Eilish fez uma careta e limpou com as mãos o sítio onde Alicia o tinha beijado. Enfiou-se dentro de umas calças de ganga e apanhou o cabelo preto comprido num rabo-de-cavalo que ultrapassava os ombros.  
- Pára de te fazeres de duro comigo, parece que nem gostas de mim! -zombou Alicia, sorrindo torcidamente.  
- Eu por acaso já disse que gosto? -disse Eilish sem a fitar.  
Alicia rodou nos calcanhares e voltou-se para a porta, mas deteve-se e apoiou umas das mãos no puxador.  
- Por falar em gostar, o teu falcão 'tá na cozinha com uma carta, acho que é de mais uma das tuas namoradinhas, o envelope é cor-de-rosa e cheio de corações. -Alicia deu uma gargalhada grossa, tal como a sua voz.  
Eilish resmungou qualquer coisa imcompreensível e saiu pela porta com passos largos, quase que empurrando Alicia. Foi detido quando uma cabeça ruiva saiu do quarto em frente ao seu.  
- Namoradinha! -zombou o garoto, olhando Eilish de alto a baixo.- Outra! Tenho que ver essa, a Lilian não vai gostar nada de saber.  
Eilish pegou no irmão pelo colarinho e ergueu-o no ar, fazendo-o ficar sem respiração.  
- Contas e és um puto morto. -ameaçou, semi-cerrando os olhos.- Já estou ao tempo para te matar mas ainda não tive oportunidade.  
Alicia poisou uma mão no ombro de Roddery e incentivou a deixar Tommy no chão, se não queria ser castigado no próprio aniversário.  
- Como queiras... -ironizou, atirando Tommy prepositadamente contra a porta. O garoto enervou-se, limpou o sangue dos lábios porque os acabara de morder, e atirou-se directamente para o estômago de Eilish, socando-lhe com alguma força a barriga firme e musculada.  
Alicia puxou Tommy para junto de si, recebendo alguns murros por engano, e apertou os pulsos dele atrás das costas. Ela tinha alguma força de braços pois trabalhava nos fornos, e Tommy acabou por acalmar.  
- Que vergonha, a lutar logo de manhã. Vocês têm de ser separados, de todas a vezes que falam um com o outro acabam feridos. -disse Alicia, quase num grito.  
Eilish deu uma gargalhada arrastada e olhou para o irmão com o sobrolho erguido:  
- Os golpezinhos de merda dele? Aquilo não me faz nada. -logo que acabou a frase a mão de Alicia ficou marcada na face esquerda, e Eilish colocou a mão para acalmar a dor.  
- Não autorizo a dizerem asneiras na minha casa! Eu devia ter-vos mandado para junto dos Muggles e não para Durmstrong, vocês merecem ir para aqueles colégios internos em que só vêem os pais uma vez por ano.  
- Não me importava de ir para um colégio desses. -declarou Eilish, com a mão ainda apoiada na cara.- Assim não tinha de aturar uma mulher mimada que pensa que manda em mim e que é minha mãe. As pessoas que têm poder sobre mim já morreram há muito tempo, não é uma pessoa como tu que me vai dizer o que posso ou não dizer.  
Alicia olhou desapontada para Eilish, com os olhos lacrimejados. Virou-se de costas e correu para o seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si com um feitiço simples. Eilish olhou indiferente para a cena, sorrindo no fim.  
- Quem pensas que és tu, hein! -insultou Tommy, tentando empurrá-lo contra a parede, mas falhando.  
- Não a tentes defender, não te enganes a ti próprio, ela tenta ser nossa mãe mas ela não vai conseguir, eu só a usei para conseguir comida, agora vou-me embora desta casa porque já sou maior de idade e posso praticar feitiços. -Eilish pegou em Tommy e empurrou-o contra a parede, fitando-o de perto com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.  
- Eu nunca conheci a mãe, a única mãe que conheci foi ela, e eu não gosto que a única pessoa que eu gosto neste mundo sofra. -Tommy pontapeou Eilish nas partes baixas e este cambaleou até à parede do outro lado do corredor, deixando-se cair com a mão na testa.  
- Tu não sabes o que é ver alguém a sofrer até à morte e sabes que podes salvá-la mas os teus pés e o teu cérebro falam mais alto que o coração. Eu sou um cobarde. -lamentou-se Eilish, com os olhos cobertos pelos cabelos negros compridos.  
- Um cobarde já todos sabemos que o és. -ironizou Tommy, pontapeando-o no estômago.- Agora vai pedir desculpas à mãe.  
Eilish limitou-se a sorrir maldosamente e a erguer lentamente os olhos:  
- És falso, tu odeia-la na verdade não é! Não digas que é mentira, eu vejo-o nos teus olhos quando olhas para ela, como se ela fosse uma estranha. Eu sinto-o, e mais tarde ou mais cedo vais fugir de casa tal como eu.  
Os dois olhos azuis de Tommy tornaram-se mais brilhantes, mordeu o lábio inferior e deu uma joelhada na cabeça de Eilish, desaparecendo de costas pelo corredor. Mas a joelhada não o atingiu como esperava, e Eilish apenas massajou a testa no local onde ele lhe tinha batido.  
"Eu odeio aquele irmão, é hipócrita e mentiroso. Porque é que o fui treinar quando ele era mais pequeno"  
De seguida levantou-se e esgueirou-se até à cozinha, onde algumas panquecas estavam poisadas num prato e outras estavam queimadas de tanto tempo a fritar. Apagou o lume com um feitiço e sentou-se numa cadeira, saboreando vorazmente as panquecas que restavam.  
"Não preciso de ninguém, estou bem sozinho. Todas as pessoas que eu conheci até hoje traíram-me, até a minha mãe.  
Levantou-se da mesa, deixando o prato e a mesa cheia de açúcar, mas não se importou de Alicia ter de a limpar. Dirigiu-se à sala, um compartimento espaçoso com uma grande janela que dava para a enseada, mesmo em frente da casa. Apoiou-se num dos bancos e fechou os olhos por momentos, ouvindo o som das gaivotas a voar. Aquela casa era relativamente perto de Hogsmeade, ficava a dez minutos de distância, e compartilhava aquele pacífico local com mais duas casas gémeas, onde viviam duas famílias já idosas e sem netos ou filhos.  
Subitamente olhou para trás e viu o envelope cor-de-rosa poisado sobre a mesa. Pegou nele e rasgou-o com o dedo indicador, puxando uma folha branca e perfumada e desdobrando-a para ler a linda caligrafia de Karen.  
"Não fales mais comigo! Graças à minha melhor amiga Lilian descobri que nos usavas às duas e a mais não sei quantas. Vais acabar por morrer sozinho e sem ninguém, seu traidorzinho. E não tentes responder a esta carta porque não a vou ler, aliás, não quero mais nenhum contacto contigo nem com ninguém relacionado a ti! Respeitosamente, ou não, Karen"  
Eilish deixou cair o papel na mesa, murmurando uma espécie de palavrão.  
- Anda Eilish, vou levar-te a Hogwarts. -murmurou Alicia, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.  
Eilish não protestou, apenas se levantou e pegou numa mala velha que estava encostada contra uma das paredes da sala. Tommy desceu a escadaria que ligava ao sótão já com a mala na mão e lançou um olhar penetrante a Eilish.  
O Ford Anglia azul metalizado que havia sido dado a Alicia pela família Weasley estava estacionado junto à casa. Alicia rodou a chave na ignição duas vezes até ao carro pegar e começar a andar. De seguida ela mudou as mudanças e o carro inclinou-se para trás e começou a voar por cima do mar.  
- Levas tudo? -perguntou Alicia a Eilish, olhando-o pelo retrovisor.  
- Sim, se for as mesmas coisas de Durmstrong.  
Alicia esboçou um sorriso triste e acelerou, fazendo com que Tommy tivesse de colocar o cinto e agarrar-se à cadeira.  
- Vê lá se estudas este ano e não arranjas problemas... -aconselhou.- Se ficares retido outra vez vais trabalhar para o meu restaurante, não querias ser auror ou trabalhar com o Bill com os dragões da Roménia?  
Alicia sempre teve uma paixoneta pelo Bill, mesmo ele sendo nove anos mais velho que ela. Eilish riu de se ter lembrado desse pormenor e cruzou os braços ao peito.  
- Porque é que em Durmstrong não aceitam alunos retidos? -indagou, coçando a cabeça.  
- Secalhar até aceitam... -intrometeu-se Tommy.- Mas estúpidos e burros como tu não devem aceitar.  
Eilish mostrou-lhe o punho e Tommy sorriu sarcásticamente.  
- Fala o crânio da turma... -divagou Eilish, revirando os olhos.  
Alicia desviou-se de uma gaivota que aparecera à sua frente, e Tommy caiu em cima de Eilish, mas foi repelido logo que o carro se estabilizou.  
Ficaram todos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando as nuvens serem cortadas pelo capô do carro, e as árvores e vegetação junto ao mar por entre as abertas.  
- Conheces alguém de Hogwarts? -foi Alicia que quebrou o silêncio, e Eilish caiu em si, dando um pequeno salto.  
- Não, ninguém.  
Eilish era muito popular em Durmstrong, um dos preferidos entre os colegas, e um dos mais odiados pelos professores. Onde havia confusão, Eilish estava sempre presente como um dos desordeiros. Matava as aulas com assuntos sem sentido, era desejado pelas raparigas, bebia, fumava, zombava com os alunos mais novos; e todos o adoravam por isso, para eles, Eilish era como uma espécie de ídolo. Mas Eilish não gostava da vida que levava, na verdade odiava-se a si mesmo. Queria ser apenas mais uma pessoa com uma vida normal, alguém que não tivesse a ânsia de bater, alguém que não tivesse que ser falso para mostrar-se forte. A verdadeira personalidade e os verdadeiros medos dele estavam ocultos, e só o próprio sabia da existência deles. O rude e forte Eilish não passava de um rapaz fraco e sentimental.  
- Estamos a chegar! -anunciou Tommy, apontando com o dedo para um enorme castelo que se erguia numa colina.  
Ainda era de manhã, Tommy e Eilish precisavam de chegar muito mais cedo à escola pois era transferidos e precisavam de a conhecer antes de todos os outros chegarem. Segundo a carta que Mcgonagall mandara para sua casa, eles teriam de estar na escola antes do meio-dia a fim de a conhecer, de se instalarem e de serem escolhidos previamente pelo chapéu seleccionador, para não se misturarem com os alunos do primeiro ano.  
Alicia preparou-se para começar a aterrar num descampado ao lado do castelo. Tommy agarrou-se bem ao assento, já conhecia as descidas de Alicia, e eram bastante turbulentas.  
O automóvel precipitou-se até ao relvado rasteiro da escola a uma velocidade que faria saltar os olhos das órbitras a qualquer um. Quando as rodas tocaram no chão, o carro deu um solavanco e todos expiraram o ar que conteram nos seus pulmões durante a descida. Eilish abriu a porta lateral e respirou o ar fresco que provinha de uma espessa floresta.  
Tommy saiu logo de seguida, com os olhos esbugalhados e a cara pálida enjoada.  
- É maior que o de Durmstrong este castelo, não é? -comentou Alicia, suspirando enquanto vislumbrava os tons escuros e a arquitectura macabra e gótica do edíficio principal.  
Eilish anuiu com a cabeça, abrindo a mala e retirando de lá os dois enormes malões e entregando o primeiro a Tommy com uma expressão carrancuda.  
- Olhem, a Professora Mcgonagall já vem aí. -anunciou Alicia, apontando para dois vultos escuros que se aproximavam.  
O primeiro era uma mulher já velha, com os cabelos brancos despontando da sua cabeleira castanha, e um nariz delgado e comprido que era comparado ao de uma bruxa. O segundo era um rapaz não tão alto como Eilish, mas que ultrapassava claramente Mcgonagall, com os cabelos loiros compridos balançando ao vento. Andava desajeitadamente, alterando o ritmo e a distância dos passos e esperando que Mcgonagall o acompanhasse.  
- Alicia Drudvall. -cumprimentou Mcgonagall com um aceno rispido de cabeça.  
Alicia respondeu com um aceno mais demorado.  
- Aqui estão os rapazes. O Eilish é o mais velho e o Tom o mais novo. -apresentou, puxando-os pelo braço suavemente.- É preciso mais alguma coisa?  
Tommy esboçou um sorriso tímido, como habitualmente fazia para se mostrar simpático à primeira vista. Eilish permaneceu com a mesma expressão carrancuda, erguendo subtilmente uma sombracelha e avaliando a velha senhora.  
- Não, pode deixá-los comigo que o Mr.Gilroy irá apresentar-lhes a escola pela visão de um aluno. -acenou novamente com a cabeça e olhou profundamente para Eilish.- Já temos conhecimento das atitudes do Mr.Roddery. -voltou de novo a cabeça para Alicia.- Penso que na escola temos uma disciplina bastante rígida para que ele não cause tantos problemas como em Durmstrong. E cá entre nós. -baixou subitamente o tom de voz, aproximando-se mais de Alicia.- Durmstrong é demasiado benevolente para alunos problemáticos como estes, nunca confiei naquele director em relação à disciplina. Severo para os bondosos e benevolente para os da sua igualha.  
Alicia riu divertida e olhou ironicamente para Eilish.  
- Penso que foram bem entregues. Até ao Natal, então. -despediu-se de cada um com dois beijos e um forte abraço e meteu-se dentro do carro, acenando com a mão na janela antes de subir e desvanecer-se no céu.  
Os segundos de silêncio tornaram-se pesados enquanto Eilish passava os olhos desde Mcgonagall até ao bizarro rapaz de olhos claros.  
A velha pigarreou para captar a atenção e disse:  
- Mr.Gilroy irá apresentar-lhes a escola, estou à vossa espera no meu gabinete depois da visita para que assinem uns papéis e sejam escolhidos previamente pelo chapéu seleccionador. A senha é Espirro de Fada. -sorriu abertamente para o loiro, uma atitude invulgar para uma senhora severa como ela. O rapaz respondeu-lhe com um sorriso tímido e de seguida Mcgonagall afastou-se do local evocando uma espécie de mesa que utilizava os seus pés para caminhar.  
O jovem passou o peso do seu corpo de um pé para o outro, olhando timidamente para o chão. Foi Eilish o primeiro a lançar-se à conversa:  
- Então, não nos vais mostrar a escola?  
O loiro elevou o olhar e avaliou-o com os olhos cinzentos.  
- Sim. -respondeu, voltando-se e começando a caminhar em direcção ao castelo. 


End file.
